Pearl of the Isle
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: 1940's New York A/U film noir style, Detective Emma Swan is hired to take on the case of a lifetime...case of a lifetime being because it could end her life when she falls in love with the mobster's moll she's tracking down for her client. ReginaxEmma, mentions of RedxEmma, GoldxRegina, and other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Pearl of the Isle**

**Prologue**

Just another day at the office, the fan is out and the damn heat wave is making it tough to handle. Emma leans back in her chair eyeing the glass that lets everyone know that the two people within are private eyes. She plucks her fedora from the desk putting it over her face as she kicks her feet up, her long blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail resting over the back of the chair. She tries to ignore the way the leather wants to stick to her body as she listens to Graham throwing darts at the dart board. For a moment she's convinced that she can hear the sweat pouring off him falling onto the scuffed hardwood floors before a knock sounds at the door. Startled she jerks up the fedora falling into her lap as she launches herself forward.

Graham laughs smirking at her as he makes his way to the door pulling it open. Neither he nor Emma believe in having a secretary but between the girls Graham sees on the side and that pretty little waitress with the red streaks in her hair that works in the bar below that Emma plays with he's sure they'd have plenty of offers. Emma rolls her eyes trying to look over his head at their possible new client but all she can see is Graham's bed ragged head. She rolled her eyes picking up the cream of Kentucky whiskey figuring she'd better get herself a little hair of the dog before she went about her business. Graham was always moseying in on the good cases anyhow. She picked up her fedora putting it back over her face after tipping the glass back and settling back for a nap.

Her nap however wasn't meant to be as Graham ripped the hat off her face rolling his eyes at her. She arched a dark brow at him and he motioned behind him. Standing there with a little black suitcase was a boy of no more than ten. He looked like he'd just stepped off the train. You know the type fresh faced with their best shoes on, fresh hick right off the cob. She watched the kid set his suitcase down and step forward his earnest face studying her likely blood shot eyes. She'd stayed up a little too late enjoying the company of her little waitress the previous night. Ruby was a great dame but man was she a wild one. Emma had the scratches down her back from blood red nails to prove it to.

"We got a case Ems." Graham was the only one that could get away with calling her that.

She arched a brow noting his smile as she looked at the kid who moved to pull himself into his chair. "I'm Henry. Henry Mills and I need you two to help me find my Mom." His accent was clearly not something seen around here in New York yet another proof that Emma had been right in her assessment that he was a little hick.

She watched as he folded his hands in his lap clearly nervous. His right foot swung his little shiny black shoe catching what little light was available from the lamp resting on Emma's desk.

"You want us to find your Mom kid? Did she go to the bar and just hasn't come home yet?" Emma asked arching a brow.

The kid shot her a withering glance and Emma held up her hands in defense. "She's been missing two years. She came to New York to be a show girl. I came here looking for her. There was some bad blood at home so she left. Was going to send for me later but never did."

"She send you a postcard, a letter, anything with a return address?" Graham asked sitting down at his own desk which was butted up against Emma's in their room.

"No." Henry hung his head.

"It's gonna be difficult then." Graham pointed out with a sigh.

"Look I think my Mom's in trouble. And I need help finding her. I can pay you anything you ask. Just help me find her please." Henry stared at them both with big eyes obviously waiting on them to say yes to his plea.

Emma looked at Graham who gave a subtle shake of his head. If she wanted to work this case it was on her own.

"Fifteen bucks a day plus expenses and I'll find your Mom kid." Emma offered sitting forward.

Henry's eyes shone as he nodded, "How about twelve plus expenses? Mom said never to take the first offer."

Emma smirked, "Thirteen plus expenses and you got yourself a deal."

Henry nodded, holding out his hand which Emma took. "Done," He agreed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Anyone who knows me knows I ADORE film noir. It is my all time favorite time in film. There's just something about a femme fatale and a devilishly handsome detective that gets me going. And this one is no exceptions. I decided to try my hand at it. I tried REALLY hard to get the lingo down so if I failed I apologize for it. I'll try harder next time. I hope you guys enjoy and as always if you'd like more review and let me know otherwise this may get pushed to the back burner while I try to work on other things. ~Bella


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes/Rantings/Warnings: There is sex in this chapter, glossed over but heavily implied. Between two consenting females. Also there is a lot of lingo from the noir period in this chapter, translations of the slang is available at the bottom of the work. For those of you who are concerned about other works don't worry they are being worked on today since I'm not on call for work! THANK GOD! This is only getting posted this early because I have another chapter written in it and I hope you all enjoy it! As always I love reviews they make me wanna work more especially on days I work from 9 AM to midnight. So let me know what you think and I will try and keep this one going along with the others. **

* * *

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 1**

"You got a picture of your Mom kid?" Emma asked releasing his hand as he moved to his little suitcase. He pulled it open revealing his neat and tidy little clothes that were tucked in tightly. Obviously the kid either had a maid or his Mom had taught him something about the nature of traveling before she up and ran away from their small little town back home.

He returned clutching the photo to his chest before holding it out to Emma. Emma looked down studying the beautiful face with its slightly parted lips and beautiful almond shaped dark eyes. This wasn't just any dame, she was a true beauty. Dark hair spilled in waves over her shoulder cut off by the picture likely Emma guesstimated it fell to her waist but it was difficult to be sure.

"This is the last picture she took before she ran away." Henry offered and Emma took a breath setting the picture down.

"You got a place to stay?"

Henry nodded, "My grandparents own an apartment on the upper east side."

Emma nodded, "Give me the phone number and I'll check in with you once I've found something."

The kid nodded before jotting down the number on the piece of paper Emma motioned to with her pen before he moved to pick up his suitcase and pulled an envelope from inside. He handed it to Emma. "First day's pay just bill me the rest."

"You're the boss." Emma agreed watching as the kid latched his suitcase picking it up before moving to the door. He pulled it open the doorjamb squeaking as he did so and never looking back walked out.

"You sure this is a good idea Ems?" Graham asked after a beat.

"Money is money." Emma murmured, "And frankly I'd like to pay my rent this month. I don't know about you."

Graham shrugged. "I got my own thing going so if you think its worth it go for it."

"I intend to do just that. Take a look at her." Emma held the picture out to her friend who arched a brow.

"Now that's a classy looking dame if I ever saw one."

"Real beaut isn't she?"

"Yeah, you'd best not let Ruby hear you talking like that. She's gotten a bit attached to you."

"You let me worry about Ruby. You got your own dames to worry about."

Graham shook his head, "Told you to cut it off but you don't ever listen to me."

"What can I say? The sex is good." Emma grinned back at him and Graham smirked shaking his head.

"Well I'm going to get out of here head downstairs to dip the bill."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Give my dame a good tip yeah."

"Oh I'll make sure to give her that." Graham grinned grabbing his hat and jacket and taking off. "Maybe I'll even let her know how dizzy you are with her."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she'll appreciate that." She muttered.

"Yeah I'm sure she will." Graham tipped his hat to her as he left and Emma shook her head.

Emma picked up the picture studying her pretty face. "Where are you hiding doll?" She asked no one in particular.

* * *

"Thought I wouldn't get to see you tonight," Ruby remarked making her way across the bar to Emma. With her hair curled and her pretty smile she could be any gangster's moll but she continued to work in this dive. It wasn't a terrible place, just run down like a lot of places in this hardboiled town. The bar a large wooden monstrosity from golden years passed was now dinged up probably from too many fights and the seats in front which used to be cushioned were now uncomfortable mounds of metal but still people lined up at them. At least they did until the heat drove them out to find somewhere more worth it probably gone to the swankier clubs on the lower east side.

"You almost didn't. Give me a snort and I'll make it up to you."

"Show me two bits and we'll talk." Ruby offered right back knowing how Emma could be but still willing to serve her what she asked for.

Emma grinned holding up the envelope Henry had given her. "I know how to work a dame like you properly."

Ruby smiled back at her and gave a nod, "My shift ends at 11, what do you say we take it on the heel and toe?"

"You got it doll." Emma agreed, "As long as you get me my drink first."

Ruby gave a nod before walking across the scuffed floor heading back behind the equally dingy bar and speaking to her grandmother who poured the liquor around here. Everyone knew not to mess with that old broad. She packed serious heat and people always thought twice about looking at the dame serving the drinks but then Emma never really had a fear of getting clipped. Maybe that's why she'd ended up bedding the pretty waitress at least twice a week.

Ruby came back with the tumbler full of clear liquor and Emma lifted it up giving the beauty a salute which got her a giggle before she downed it in one gulp. She barely made a face as the strong liquor slid down her throat burning all the way to her stomach. She motioned with a tilt of her head for another and Ruby took her queue going to get it. She sat back relaxing against the back booth thankful for the fan that she was sitting under. The temperature at night during this damn heat wave was something to be rivaled and everyone was either in the bars trying to make the heat worth their while or enjoying themselves in other ways.

After a few drinks Emma had a nice buzz going and her pretty waitress was by her side. "Come on doll let's blow this pop stand."

Ruby giggled sliding into Emma's arm easily as she led them out the front door and into the heated sticky warmth of the underbelly of Manhattan night life.

* * *

Emma sighed as she rose to her feet. It was too hot to stay in bed and Ruby's apartment was on the fifth floor of a walk up. Heat rises as they say. Ruby stretched out on her side propping herself up on her elbow. "Where you going?" She asked stretching seductively. "Come back to bed Em."

"Nah Rubes gotta get going," Emma smiled at her as she pulled on her black pants.

Ruby pouted the white sheet they'd been under falling lower as she stretched trying to entice Emma back to bed to get her pound of flesh.

"Where you heading this time of night?" Ruby couldn't keep the note of jealousy out of her voice.

Emma sat down on the bed, feeling the metal frame jostle as Ruby sat up and draped herself across her sweaty back.

"My own joint for the time being; I got things to do tonight." Emma tied up the laces on her shoe setting her leg down before she looked over her shoulder at Ruby. Ruby's curls had fallen a bit during their rather enjoyable evening, her bright red lipstick still smeared and smudged from the heated kisses they'd enjoyed.

"Like what?" Ruby asked, rubbing her body seductively against Emma's back.

Emma sighed tempted to fall back into bed but shook her head knowing if she followed that line of thought she'd never get out of here.

"Got a case missing girl pretty thing too."

"Prettier than me," Ruby asked, cocking her head. Soft brown and red streaked hair brushed Emma's arm and Emma let out a sigh.

"Nah not prettier than you doll," she lied finally. The truth was Ruby was a lovely girl despite her roundheels reputation. Emma knew she should end this that Graham was right Ruby was getting a little too attached to her. That wasn't her style she loved 'em and left 'em long before they were able to fall for her. Maybe bedding Ruby so often had been a mistake. She'd pay hell admitting that to Graham though. Man loved to gloat more than anything.

Ruby smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's bare shoulder. "So why you gotta go?"

"Because if I stay here any longer I'll never go look for her and my client already paid me for my first day."

"Well where you heading to look for her?"

"Thought I'd go down to the Black Butterfly see if maybe I can get someone to spill to me over a glass of tiger milk."

"Black butterfly that's old stomping grounds for you isn't it?" Ruby asked pulling away slowly as Emma rose to her feet.

The sheet off she was given quite the eyeful of Ruby's beautiful nude body. Ruby sat up not bothering to cover herself back up as she smiled waiting on her to come towards her.

"Used to be back when I was in that line of work," Emma murmured studying the perky breasts with their dusty rose colored nipples that called to her.

Ruby smirked realizing she just might get her way if she played her cards right. She slid a hand down cupping her breast and pulling at the right nipple which was already hard. She heard Emma groan. "You sure I can't interest in you in staying?" She asked her voice taking on a breathless quality.

Emma shook her head, "Nah. I gotta go." She pulled on her shirt buttoning it up and forcing herself to look away as she grabbed her fedora from the nightstand and headed towards the door.

"You won't even give me a kiss goodbye?" Ruby called as soon as she hit the bedroom doorway.

Emma groaned turning around as she slid the hat back on her head. "Don't you think you been kissed enough doll?"

"Not nearly," Ruby smirked rising to her feet and moving towards Emma who remained standing in the doorway.

The blonde remained put until the little waitress decided to try and pull her hat off before she moved back. "Ruby I got work to do." She said firmly and the beauty pouted but allowed her to leave without another word.

* * *

Dip the bill – have a drink

Dame - Pretty Woman

Broad - Woman

Snort – a drink of gin

Two bits – 25 bucks or 25 cents

Take it on the heel and toe – Leave

Blow this pop stand – let's get out of here

Joint – Home

Roundheels – Woman of easy virtue

Tiger Milk – Any sort of liquor

Heat - Gun

Clipped - getting shot


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes/Rantings/ Warnings: This one isn't too dark yet. I don't know how dark it's going to get to be honest but so far it's not too bad. There is a translation of the noir phrases used located at the bottom of the page and as always if you'd like to see more of this or anything I write for that matter you gotta leave me a review! Hope you enjoy this installment seeing as this is the last of what I have written on this and there is no telling when I'll be getting back to it. I'll try though. ~ Bella**

* * *

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 2**

Stepping fresh from the small shower in her apartment Emma pulled a towel around her body tucking the corners in to keep it up. She wiped the steam from her mirror studying herself in it. The few drinks she'd enjoyed before heading up to Ruby's apartment hadn't affected her all that much just given her a pleasant buzz along with the sex she was feeling pretty damn relaxed. She squeezed water out of her hair before walking into her small closet like bedroom and pulling on fresh clothes. Black pants with a white button up and her black tie. She pinned her hair up again in a ponytail knowing the heat it would dry it quickly no matter what she did to it. She pulled on her black shoes and grabbed her ever present fedora before pulling her black suit jacket from the closet and walking out.

The heat was stifling even at 11 o'clock at night. Steam poured from the drain grates as she walked down the sidewalk heading towards the club she'd sworn she'd never enter again. She'd left that life behind a long time ago. She wasn't about to go back but here she was for a measly thirteen dollars going into the heart of the underworld. She pulled on her jacket as she neared the club already hearing the sounds of the nightlife that flowed around it.

The Black Butterfly was a well-known very swanky club. The line normally stretched out the door to get inside. Live musicians blared the sweet jazz and big band era songs right along with alcohol that flowed as freely as the dames lined up to spend a night on your arm as long as you had enough mazuma to pay 'em that is. Emma kept her head down as she entered the smoky club. Velvet ropes blocked patrons from going into more private areas.

The club featured deep rich burgundy walls with gold accents a throw-back to the twenties before the stock market crashed. The bar dominated one large wall with it's beautiful gold poles and crown molding with two large mermaids holding it the flat top of the bar aloft at either end. Tables lined the front area revealing a beautiful blond woman with the biggest blue eyes Emma had seen in a while singing her heart out while the band played on. Her blue dress was tight in all the right places revealing slender curves. Emma studied her for a moment trying to place her before it occurred to her who she was. Ashley Boyd she'd sprung up on the scene a few years ago. Blonde dame with the vocal range of a siren. But everyone knew not to go near that broad, she belonged exclusively to a man named Sean that was well known in the circles as working for the number one gangster here in New York a lug who went by the name Gold. Everyone knew that he had most of the city in his back pocket. His pockets were deep and if his dough couldn't get you then he'd find some other way to get what he wanted out of you.

Emma pulled herself up onto a golden stool at the bar barely restraining herself from kicking it as she settled. She watched the bartender, a good looking man with shortly cropped blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Now this was a sucker that might give her the information she needed. He looked like an easy mark in his tuxedo with the coat off and his long sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"What can I get you?" He asked when Emma motioned towards him.

"A snort and maybe something else," Emma said softly.

The man merely dipped his head and pulled a clean glass from the rack pouring the gin into the glass over ice he slid it across the bar to Emma before coming to stand before her.

Emma subtly held out her hand slipping him a few bills for the information.

"What can I do you for?" He asked pocketing the cash and going back to grab the glass he'd been polishing.

"I'm looking for a dame. Pretty thing," Emma kept her voice low as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip of the burning liquid.

"Aren't we all?" The man asked with an easy smile. He was quite handsome and his nametag read James.

"Maybe not like this one; she's a fresh faced girl right off the train from some podunk town pretty but not likely to do well in this place."

"You're tooting the wrong ringer." James said softly continuing to polish the glass.

"Am I?" Emma asked reaching subtly into her breast pocket and pulling out the picture. "You seen her?"

"Oh I seen her but trust you don't want to. He don't take kindly to people look at his moll."

"His moll? Spill." Emma commanded softly.

James merely motioned with his head and Emma turned. Time seemed to stop itself for just a moment as she was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. It was her, the woman in the picture, but she looked different. No longer the fresh faced pretty girl with the open smile, she was dolled up to the nines in a deep red dress that hugged her small curves and left her back exposed with nothing but little straps running over the olive toned skin. A black shawl was wrapped around her elbows dipping low in the back to reveal her skin. Her short hair was flipped out prettily pinned on both sides in the front with diamond encrusted clips. Her cherry red lips perfectly matched the red of her dress as her amber eyes scanned the club. Around her neck was a thick diamond and ruby encrusted necklace that sat high on her throat and dipped low heading towards her cleavage. Was definitely worth a pretty penny, Emma thought as she glanced down at just a hint of perky breasts that lay beneath the fine silk.

She glanced over arching a brow when she saw just who's dame she actually was. Gold was smirking as he spoke to one of the men at his side, his gold capped front teeth flashing as he laughed. His cane tapped the floor, its gold handle looking obnoxiously garish in the light of the club. His black suit set off the red of her dress and Emma immediately noticed his tie was the exact same color. Gold always did like his moll's to be seen as his property. Probably dressed her to match him, she thought sourly.

She turned her eyes back to the dame on his arm and their eyes met. Emma felt like the air had been sucked out her lungs. She saw the woman's lips part as though she too felt the electricity that passed through their gaze. Emma stood up from the stool taking a step or two towards her before she stopped. The beautiful woman gave a subtle shake of her head her eyes darting back to the man whose arm she was on before she broke their gaze and moved away as though it had never happened.

Emma moved back as her eyes followed the beautiful dark haired woman before she fell onto the stool and forced herself to look away.

"You must be looking to get dropped looking at that dame that way." James remarked.

"What's her name?" Emma demanded as she turned.

James didn't say anything for a long time studying her desperate eyes before he sighed, "Regina, Regina Mills." He answered.

"Regina," Emma breathed, "Even her name is like music."

"You better get that thought out of your head if you wanna live to see tomorrow. That is one dame you don't wanna mess with."

Emma sighed looking down at the empty glass. "Get me another giggle juice."

James nodded and moved to do as she asked.

Emma glanced back over her shoulder observing that the beauty was now settled in a rounded booth beside the gangster. The man was talking to more of his associates ignoring the beautiful woman that was sitting next to him. For her part, Emma noticed, Regina seemed to be staring around boredly not paying attention to what was happening around her as any good moll would do. It was best not to get involved in the business of the mob. Her eyes Emma noticed, never strayed far from her though she hid it well. Emma tipped her hat to her before turning back to the bar not wanting to see how that went over should she be caught doing so.

"You're a brave sucker that's for sure." James muttered watching the interaction. "Brave or just plain stupid," he added.

"I told you I was looking for a dame and I found her. That's all I need to know." Emma grinned at him as she downed her drink. She pressed a few bills to the bar getting to her feet. "Thanks for the drinks hombre. I'll see you later."

James tilted his head picking up the money from the bar as he watched the gumshoe make her way out of the smoky haze of the club and out into the hot night air of the city.

* * *

Snort- a drink of gin

You're tooting the wrong ringer - You're asking the wrong person

Podunk - backwater/small town

Lug - Man

Broad - Woman

Dame - Pretty Woman

Moll - Gangster's Girlfriend

Mazuma - Money

dough - money

Spill - Tell me

Dropped - Killed

Giggle Juice - alcoholic drink

Sucker - idiot essentially

hombre - man, fellow

gumshoe- detective


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes/Rantings/Warnings: As always guys the translation of some of the words used are at the bottom. If I missed any just let me know and I'll be sure to add 'em really fast. This one took a bit of work on my part to get the flow right and even then I don't find it as gritty as the first two chapters so meh. I tried to get it back to that point. As always I appreciate all the reviews. I'm really shocked at how much you guys are liking this story since it's so very different. I'm enjoying the ride though and I hope you guys are too. Just let me know what you think and hopefully the next few chapters won't take so long to get up. ~ Bella **

* * *

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 3**

Emma sighed taking a breath of the still hot night air. The sun going down did not improve the stifling air of the city. The large brick buildings seemed to trap the heat and the steam pouring from every sewage grate in the city brought a certain stench to the air that would stifle most people. Thank God for small favors like a dulled sense of smell Emma thought watching a couple of pro skirts almost choke as they tried to offer their mighty fine wears to the gumshoe walking amongst them heading up to the Black Butterfly.

Turning the corner put her under the golden glow of various streetlamps and the gutter rats of the city scattered a bit further into the darkness. It was hard not to feel their eyes roaming over her body and she subtly patted her side to show that she wore iron. Not that she had it on her mind you but it was good idea to fake it unless one wanted to get frisked and not in the good sorta way. She continued on keeping her head down as she'd learned when she'd worked these same streets all those years ago until she saw the shining lights of the club.

She walked past the large goons guarding the front door and down into the speakeasy enjoying the smoky atmosphere and eyeing the pretty girls. She couldn't help it. It hadn't been that long since she'd ended things with Ruby which meant she and Graham had to find a new bar to spend their after-hours time in since the waitress didn't seem too happy to see her. She was sorta feeling the effects though. She supposed the sudden lack of sex would do that to a person who had gotten used to getting it regularly. She shook her head as she moved over to the large bar and pulled up to her now usual spot.

"Hey Snooper your usual?" James greeted her with an easy smile but he kept his voice low as he spoke her nickname towards her. No one wanted a shamus about the place and they both knew it.

She rolled her eyes at him though just in case, "Har har palooka gimme my usual."

James tilted his head at her nodding as he poured her drink and sent it down the bar to her. She tipped her hat to him before taking a sip of the cool liquid feeling the bite of the white. She sighed as she leaned forward nursing her drink in peace when loud laughter erupted from the back corner. No one turned to look immediately. Everyone knew to mind their own business so Emma waited a few moments before easing herself around as though she wanted to check out the broad singing her lungs out on stage before letting her gaze subtly shift to the back corner. Gold was sitting in the center of the large rounded booth with his ever present trigger men standing on either side blocking their boss from having to deal with anyone he didn't want to. He was currently talking to one of his associates a well known person within the community that she wasn't at all shocked to see here.

Sidney Glass was the editor of one of the more prominent New York newspapers he kept things out of the paper or in the paper for a price, always a high price at that. He seemed like the type to be in this sorta place spineless little turn tale that he was. Emma watched him subtly as he lifted the glass to his lips taking a sip before turning and looking longingly over at Regina who sat on Gold's other side. Tonight she was wearing a deep purple dress that had a scooped neckline that almost could be considered indecent in higher society circles especially when combined with the low dip of the back. Her ever present ruby and diamond necklace still rested around her neck along with a pair of drop earrings that featured two thick diamonds on the thin strands of what Emma was sure was some sort of precious metal. That was probably half of Gold's wealth around her neck no wonder Gold was watching her so closely missing the longing look the editor shot at his dame.

She glanced away from the gangster and his twist and back around the club as though she'd been perusing to start with, no particular intent in mind. She reached around behind her picking up her glass and bringing it to her lips taking a sip and watching the pretty red haired girl singing on stage. She had the power to carry off those high notes but not the finesse of Ashley Boyd. She glanced back over at the gangster's table catching the eye of the beautiful brunette without meaning to. Again she tipped her hat at her and turned away. She finished off her drink in relative silence before setting it aside and sliding to her feet.

The lack of dinner affected her balance slightly and her legs didn't want to cooperate immediately. Wobbling only slightly, she made her way towards the bathroom carefully easing her way around the tables and the talking patrons who were watching the redhead and listening to the band. Cigarette smoke clung to her clothes as she finally made her way into the garish bathroom that like the rest of the bar didn't escape the good old days when money came as freely as the liquor flowed through the glasses of the speakeasies during prohibition.

The marble sink with its garish torch light fixtures and gilded mirrors seemed like they belonged in the houses the likes of which only Carnegie and Rockefeller had seen in their heydays. The wooden cubicle stalls of the bathroom lined the opposite wall as she leaned against the sink taking in a few deep breaths to try and clear the buzz the alcohol had left in her mind. It wasn't that she was a light weight far from it. She and Graham made it a point almost every night to try and outdrink one another. It was their way of blowing off the steam their jobs often helped them acquire. It was more the fact that she'd forgotten to eat that day that caused the alcohol to hit her harder than it usually would have. Plus James seemed to like to make drinks a little strong. It made sense really. Alcohol made yappers of most people and around places like the Black Butterfly information bought you a pretty meal ticket.

She didn't immediately register that the heavy wooden paneled door had opened and then shut nor did she hear the tumblers of the lock click into place until it was too late. Taking her by surprise, strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled using her momentum against her. She crashed through the largest stall's door and was shoved rather forcefully against the wall. The move knocked the wind plain out of her in a loud whoosh. She gasped trying to catch her breath when she heard the stall door's lock click into place.

Hands on either side of her head kept her in place and the fragrance of apple blossoms reached her nose as she was finally able to breathe again. Wide green eyes met smirking rich brown and she gulped realizing just who had thrown her in here so forcefully. Emma gulped loudly as cherry red lips turned up in a grin that was distinctly animalistic in nature.

"Just who might you be?" The rich honeyed voice of the dame she'd been eyeing for a straight week now spoke next to her ear.

She shivered an immediate reaction as warm breath caressed the soft skin. The tone of voice suggested something blatantly sexual that almost made her want to moan at just the sheer smokiness of it.

"Emma, Emma Swan." She spoke her own name softly watching as the woman leaned into her pressing her slight curves into her body. Hazily it registered to Emma that they fit together perfectly as her hands came up almost involuntarily to hold on to the curved hips hidden under a layer of purple silk the woman wore.

"Mmm…hello Emma Swan I'm Regina but then I'm sure you already know that." Regina eyed her as though she was a piece of fresh meat and she was a starving panther. She wasn't sure if she minded being this woman's prey.

"How do you know I know?" Emma challenged and Regina's amber eyes flashed.

"Oh I don't know," Regina lifted one hand from its place beside the blonde's hand to tap a long nail against her crimson colored bottom lip, "maybe that fact that you can't seem to keep your eyes off me?"

The gumshoe blinked and then forced a smile trying to call the woman's bluff. "Well then you're much smarter than you look sister."

Instead of being offended this caused the dame to smirk her predatory smile again before she slammed her hand back against the sky blue wall that she'd pressed Emma up against. "Oh I'm sure I know quite a bit more about you then you realize I do."

Emma's smile dropped as she forced herself to break the dish's hypnotic gaze. "I'm sure you do." She managed dropping her eyes and biting a pink bottom lip when they fell on the woman's chest which moved up and down with each breath she took.

Regina didn't speak for a moment noting the other woman's gaze before finally she let her words flow. "I can't help but notice the way you stare at me. So intense and longing almost like…" Regina trailed off as she leaned forward again, her lips almost caressing Emma's ear once more. "You want to find out what I look like without this dress on." She added and the smirk could be heard in her voice.

Emma couldn't keep herself from letting out a soft moan of agreement knowing it was true. Ever since she'd seen the woman that first night in the club she'd longed to do things to her that couldn't bare repeating in proper company let alone the company of such a fine doll. But then was this beautiful dominating brunette a true lady? The thought vaguely filtered through her mind that this wasn't the same woman she'd been sent to find before it was pushed away in favor of the intense desire having the gorgeous dame pressed up against her like this brought on.

Suddenly sweet red lips were pressed against her own and Emma saw stars for the first time in her life. The kiss was quick full of urgency and desire that she'd never felt before from anyone. She couldn't keep the moan that escaped her throat in even if she wanted to which frankly she didn't. The snooper kissed back almost immediately just as fierce as her partner who released a low grumbling moan of her own that sounded like it reverberated in her chest. The passion didn't ease with time as each woman continued their rather vicious assault on the others lips.

It only broke when Regina pulled away. Emma stared at her with parted kiss swollen lips as the brunette's chest heaved. She tried to focus on calming her own breathing as the brunette slowly pulled away and walked over to the stall door. Emma heard the lock click and watched as the dame pulled the door open stepping out.

The blonde remained in place for a moment longer before she followed like a curious puppy cocking her head. She watched as the gorgeous twist she'd just been smooching reapplied a coat of red lipstick from a golden tube to her lips with acute precision. Regina didn't say a word just smacked her lips together and turned. She gave the other woman an easy smile.

"I'll see you later stud." She murmured leaving Emma to watch as the vixen walked out her lustful green eyes drawn to the swagger of her hips as she moved out the door like nothing had even happened.

She leaned back against the wall of the next to the stall she'd been standing in. "What a woman." She muttered to herself before moving out and looking in the gilded mirror to make certain there was no traces of the brunette's lipstick anywhere on her lips.

* * *

**Shamus - detective**

**Snooper- detective **

**Palooka - man probably a bit stupid **

**Yappers - letting information flow freely from the mouth**

**Twist - Woman**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors' Notes/Warnings/Rantings: This one is sorta not my best work in my opinion. I don't like the way it flowed or something. There's just not something right with it but I've been gone for a few days since I've had a wonderful thing called life going on. Sorry about that. This week looks to be promising for writings so hopefully I will get this done or something or get this thing reworked. I tried my hand at switching things up a bit but it's still not quite up to par. Let me know what you think like always and if you have any pointers please let me know. I've been wracking my brain trying to get this damn thing right and maybe I just need an outside opinion. Anyways hope you enjoy and all that. ~Bella**

**Pearl of the Isle  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

Emma nodded at James as she walked into the Black Butterfly. He gave her a small smile in return and moved towards her. She'd been coming here long enough now that he was familiar with what she drank.

"Hey gumshoe." He greeted her as he made his way down the bar towards her.

Emma tipped her ever present fedora settling down at the bar. "Busy tonight hombre?" She asked him with an easy smile.

James smirked, "Well you know." He paused his eyes focusing over her shoulder before shaking his head looking back at her with what looking like mammoth force.

Emma arched a brow and then glanced over her shoulder. A pretty girl in a sea foam green dress was taking the stage. A large white flower that matched the beautiful white lace of her backless gown added an air of sweetness to her. She was smiling cutely and as the band started she began to sing. Emma sat staring at her. She didn't recognize that dame and she knew them all even though she wasn't within the crime families anymore. It still paid to be familiar with who to avoid and who it was all right to talk to. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked when she noticed the bartender eyeing the brunette longingly again.

"Now who's got an eye on a dame he shouldn't be messing with?" She asked as he cut his eyes at her. She smirked, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Dame like that don't want nothing to do with someone like me. Besides everyone knows she's Gold's croaker's favorite twist."

"Really?" Emma arched a brow.

She had always known Gold had most of the city in his pocket. She knew it's most prominent doctor was one of those people he claimed to keep under his thumb. Doctor Whale was a handsome man by all accounts soft spoken with a gentle air about him but he supposedly had one hell of a mean streak in him and he was known to be quite vindictive if crossed. No wonder her little snitch didn't want anywhere near that dame. No one would be stupid enough to end up in the Hudson River for daring to look at a girl that connected to the infamous lug and his gang of goons.

James nodded setting her drink in front of her. A bit of the gin spilled over the glass a bit as he set it down none to gently.

"Unless you wanna end up on the wrong side of the torpedos I wouldn't suggest messing with either of those dames." He shot her a pointed look.

"Hey I'm here for a client." Emma held up her hands to her defense willing to talk a bit louder than usual because of the band playing loudly and the pretty brunette singing her lungs out. She was good, not like Ashley Boyd good but still decent. No one she'd seen so far in the weeks she'd shown up here had pipes like that broad.

James shot her a knowing look, "no you ain't." He said shaking his head. "You got that look in your eye and trust me you wanna get rid of it quick. They catch on to why you're here and you better be more worried about having the curse put on you by that gangster."

Emma rolled her eyes "What are you my Daddy?"

He shook his head, "Have it your way but take my advice free of charge and stay away from that moll. Otherwise it'll be you in the bottom of the Hudson."

Emma took a sip of her drink watching him wander off to serve drinks to another customer. She slid to her feet heading towards the women's room without a second thought to his words. She didn't have a look in her eye. It was purely professional she snorted knowing she was completely in over her head.

She pushed the heavy wooden paneled door of the bathrooms open wincing at the marble sinks and the large chandelier that seemed to be judging her right along with the bartender and walked to the back stall, the largest in the set. Pulling open the door she settled herself against the sky blue wall resting one foot on the wall and the other on the floor as she leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

Tonight she'd chosen a nicely cut pinstripe suit that wasn't exactly cool but breathed a bit more than the other suits she had did. She was getting used to the heat as temperatures steadily soared as high as they could reach. The heat wave showed no sign of letting up which was making many people in the underbelly of the city agitated. Agitation in the dark meant people getting whacked which made everyone a might jumpy. She heard the door open but didn't immediately look up waiting patiently with her head lowered hat obscuring her eyes. When the door of the stall pulled open she looked up.

"Took you long enough doll face," She spoke softly finally looking up.

The beautiful brunette was dressed to kill in a dark blue satin dress that dipped a bit lower in the front than her usual choice of attire with the back gone as most of her dresses seemed to be cut it was a bit more scandalous then usual which was saying something. She looked gorgeous though with her cherry red lips and the ever present ruby and diamond necklace Emma admired the first night she'd seen her.

"So sue me." Regina rolled her eyes. "I had to give the guards a slip. They won't let me out of their sight with these on." She motioned to the jewels around her neck and her earrings.

"Course not you're wearing half Gold's wealth." Emma pointed out as the brunette smirked and stepped towards her.

"Where were you yesterday Em?" She asked with a slight pout. "I waited on you all night. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Emma shook her head with a slight tilt of her mouth. "Ain't no one stupid enough to keep you waiting doll."

"You are." Regina pointed out dryly.

"No one ever called me smart Gina." Emma said with a smirk enjoying their little verbal assault.

"No I don't suppose you could be considered that gumshoe." Regina pointed out dryly.

"How'd you know that?" Emma asked rising from her place against the wall. She'd always been careful not to tell Regina what her job was or why she'd come to the club in the first place especially not now with the waters muddied up like the murky depths of the Hudson.

"I'm a mobster's moll I'm not stupid Emma. I know why you sought me out."

"Do you?" Emma arched a brow. "So enlighten me. Why did I seek you out?"

"My mother and father want me to come home. So they sent you in to do it. Hoping maybe I'd see the error of my ways and return back to the little hick town I'm from." Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not going back there. Not to her."

"What'd she do to drive you away?" Emma asked immediately concerned.

Regina folded her arms. "Why don't you tell me? What you being the big bad peeper you are." She smiled saccharine like as she blinked her big amber eyes.

Emma sighed they'd been playing this game ever since they'd met in secret the second night she had come to the club. Regina displayed a surprisingly quick wit and even sharper tongue to be nothing more than an arm trophy. She was sexy and she knew it and she often pressed it to her advantage but when she felt anyone getting too close she shut it down quicker than a soup job gone right.

"I'm not telling you anything doll. You're your own dame. You do what you want but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna be concerned about you."

Regina's eyes softened and she gave a small smile. "Well then I suppose you'll just have to wait and see what I do next. Trust me you'll love the fireworks they may even be pretty enough to light up the night sky."

Emma's brow furrowed. "What have you got planned?" She asked and Regina grinned.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now are you gonna kiss me or are you just gonna stand there?" Regina's smile turned predatory as she stalked towards the blonde pressing her back into the wall and locking her in place with her hands on either side of her head.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Emma breathed in between rough heated kisses.

"Oh don't worry Em I got this all figured out and pretty soon we won't have to." She grinned at her and then dove back towards her kiss swollen pink lips.

Emma groaned her hands bunching in expensive silk as she tugged Regina's hips close pressing their bodies together as she tried to hold her own against the assault of those deliciously sinful lips. To hell with the rest of the world if she was allowed to kiss this woman till the end of her days she thought she could actually die happy.

Regina pulled away slowly and stepped back. Delicately she began to fix her lipstick with her fingers before opening the door and looking in the large gilded mirror. She lifted her small clutch that Emma had failed to notice dangling from her delicate wrist and pulled it open. She pulled out a golden tube of lipstick and began to apply it with acute precision not seeming to mind being watched by the hungry eyes of the detective. She pressed her lips together making sure her lipstick was spread right before she turned to look at the blonde.

"You'd better get my lipstick off your lips before you come out. Those goons Gold's got watching me will notice it immediately and then where will I be if I have to lose sight of your pretty face?" Regina's smile was cold but Emma could see the worry blooming in her beautifully smoldering eyes.

Emma shrugged leaning against the stall door watching her for a moment. "Don't you worry kitten I'm pretty good at being discrete."

"So I've noticed." Regina placed her lipstick back in her small clutch before turning. She pressed back against the sink stretching long toned arms out so that her chest was angled out a bit and her hip cocked to one side sexily. "But you still got work to do yet."

Emma arched a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regina smirked, "Maybe you'll find out here real soon." She pulled herself up and heels clicking jauntily on the marble floor she walked out leaving Emma to yet again contemplate her words.

* * *

Croaker - Doctor normally hired by the mob  
Torpedos - Gun men

Putting a curse on someone - taking out a hit, ordering them dead etc.

gumshoe - detective usually private


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes/Warnings/Rantings: Sorry this took so long to get up guys. It's been written for a few days but I haven't had time to edit it and all that. Sorry about that. Uh as always reviews make me work faster and yeah I hope you enjoy. As always there is a translation of the words used at the bottom. I'm not including ones that I've all ready given a definition to. They're in previous chapters if you need them. I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment. ~Bella**

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 5**

The heat wave finally broke after four weeks of Emma's hanging around the Black Butterfly. Four weeks that she'd told her little client that she'd had no luck finding his Mom but was hopeful it would be soon. She'd told him out of sheer guilt that she wouldn't take any more of his money, but would do the case pro bono until she tracked her down and then he could pay her what he thought it was worth. She couldn't take advantage of the little hick. She wasn't that damn lug Gold.

Emma was stuck inside her little one bedroom apartment studying the neon next door and wondering just how many of the cars next door were actually bent. The rain poured down on the sidewalk, bringing with it welcome relief but the heat could still be felt seeping outta the concrete finally leaving the underbelly to its wretched ways without wondering just who would outlast it. It was a tossup for some Emma knew, go for the big sleep with the heat or get bumped off by the torpedoes. She continued to stare out the window studying the sheets of rain as it fell from the heavens and wondered if it was God's way of trying to wash the blood away from the underbelly of this city.

She continued to watch as the boozehounds began to stumble out of the bar next door last call sending 'em running like rats on a sinking ship. Even in her fourth floor walkup she could hear the cursing coming from them as they made their way out into the humidity with its monsoon like weather and down the sidewalk. She smirked enjoying the simple a thing like that was something she hadn't done in a while. Turning as a knock sounded on her door she wondered who would be coming by her place this time of night.

She walked quietly across the apartment floor avoiding the squeaking floorboards out of habit and went to the thin wooden door peering out into the hallway through the peephole. She wasn't stupid enough to open her door up to someone she may not know. She'd known a few people that got bumped that way. She wouldn't join their ranks in hell. Satisfied by what she saw she pulled the thick cheap gold chain and the bolts on the two locks and pulled open the door. It squeaked on its hinges. No one would've realized she had left it that way on purpose. It was another habit from the old days.

"What are you doing here doll?" Emma asked studying the soaked figure in front of her.

Brown eyes met hers and the beauty stepped forward as Emma moved back. "I'm soaked to the bone wearing nothing but this little coat and you don't even invite me in?"

Emma shook her head, "You sure it's a good idea to be here?"

"He's busy for the night. Got some big meeting why do you think I snuck out in this?"

"Yeah that outfit isn't exactly meant for outside." Emma smirked. "Come inside Gina."

Regina smiled stepping inside and shrugging off the little thin black jacket she'd worn. She hung it up on the black coat rack by the door feeling the water sliding down her legs beginning to finally evaporate though she was certain her hair looked like a dark football helmet plastered to her head as it was. Her sandal high heels were all but ruined from running in the rain over to the apartment as well. They were the only thing that wouldn't be able to be salvaged.

"You weren't kidding Gina. You weren't wearing anything." Her eyes were wide as she took in the next to nothing piece of silk cocooning Regina's beautiful body.

"I told you." She smiled as she watched the other woman's eyes sliding over her mostly unclothed body. She stepped forward feeling the water dripping down her shorn locks and onto her mostly bare back.

"You came all the way here dressed like this?" The blonde watched as the brunette stalked forward, allowed herself to be pushed back towards the messy little bedroom and fell into the equally mussed full sized bed while the beauty in the soaked silk climbed on top of her. Emma didn't have the nice things Gold had she was sure. Her little apartment was barely furnished. Only the essentials; she hadn't had any desire to take anything from her old life with her.

Hands latched on to thin silk clad hips and the brunette smiled down at her. "I never thought I'd get a chance to do this."

Regina frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Emma paused sliding her hands up and down as Regina's amber eyes stared down at her. "Well I just thought…" She trailed off looking down refusing to meet her eyes.

"You thought I was just playing with you until I went back to Gold?"

The blonde set her jaw grinding her teeth before she gave a sharp nod. A sigh sounded from above her and she looked over watching as the brunette slid away from her and fell down onto the messy bed.

"I came here because I wanted a night with you not him."

"Why? He can give you everything I can't." Emma rolled onto her side studying the other woman's pretty profile in the neon lights reflecting through her windows and giving the room and eerie pink, blue, and purple glow.

"No he can't, "she countered. "He gives me what he thinks will keep me pliant. I'm just a pretty arm trophy to him nothing more."

"Do you ever think of running away?"

"All the time," suddenly brown met green and in the light Emma could swear she saw the reflection of only her for just that brief moment before the eyes were gone and she was left feeling cold.

"Why don't you?"

"Where would I go? Until you I had no one, no friends of my own nothing. Everything I had Gold provided for me. He won't let me go without a fight you know."

Pink lips parted to speak before a red nailed finger stops them. "I have a plan. It's dangerous but it means we can be together forever if that's what you want." She continued.

Emma stared at her shocked at her words before a small smile graced her lips. "We hardly know each other Regina if we're honest with one another. We've been carrying on like this for weeks and we barely know the first thing about the other."

"I know this seems crazy but what choice do we have? We have to get away if we ever want to be together." Her eyes were sparkling as she begged the blonde to agree.

"Do you want to be with me?" Green sought out amber in the reflected colored lights.

"More than anything," was the unhesitating response.

"I want to be with you too doll. So tell me what is this plan of yours?"

Regina's smile lit up the whole room as she sat up and started to talk.

* * *

The Black Butterfly was even more crowded if that were possible that night as Emma stepped into the speakeasy. It seemed with the breaking of the heat wave and the monsoon now pressing down on them people had decided to live it up and a little. She made her way over to the bar after stashing her rain jacket with the coat check. Her usual chair was no longer available some pretty red-haired dame with a nice set of getaway sticks had taken up residence there. She dipped her hat to her giving her a smile as she ordered a tiger's milk from the unfamiliar bartender. Briefly she wondered where James went but then figured perhaps it was his night off.

She grabbed her drink making her way to one of the tables scattered throughout the place settling down at an empty one and taking her hat off. Ashley Boyd was back tonight and Emma wondered if her pipes were what was also bringing in the crowd. Everyone who heard the canary wanted to hear her again. Emma took a sip of her drink glancing around before turning back to the stage and the beauty there. Ashley was a pretty piece of tail she would freely admit that. Pretty face and a voice like a damn siren. Bad combination for anyone to fall for; she'd rob you blind Emma was sure of that. She didn't end up married to Sean Boyd by accident after all. Their history was just as clouded in bloodshed as hers was and she was sure given the chance they'd give her a run for her money on the skeletons hanging around in their closet.

She sighed lifting the tumbler to her lips and taking a sip enjoying the way the white liquor burned a path down her throat and filled her belly. She set it down with a soft click and glanced back over her shoulder. Gold and his entourage had just arrived and hanging on his arm like the good little twist he thought she was, was her dame. Emma knew it was dangerous laying claim to a looker like that especially when she belonged to the main mobster of the city but she couldn't help it. Graham had warned her never get dizzy with a dame.

She watched with hungry eyes as her dame moved with such grace through the club. Tonight she was wearing black, a color the blonde wasn't sure she liked her in but with her ever present necklace she made it look classy. The straps of the gown tied up around her long neck, the back non-existent. The back of the dress started again at the swell of her plump bottom. Emma felt her mouth water at seeing so much skin exposed to her hungry eyes again. She'd gotten a taste of that poison and she wasn't sure she wanted the antidote for it.

Regina was hanging onto Gold's arm smiling when the gangster looked her way but looking bored when he wasn't. It was a dangerous game she played. The mob boss wouldn't want his best girlie paying attention while he was conducting business but he expected her to be in the here and now with him when he was doing other things.

The blonde waited patiently until they were settled and things looked to be going well. Gold had a smirk on his face his ever present cane that Emma remembered well rested next to him in the round booth they sat in. Gold had a bit of limp but the blonde wasn't sure that wasn't all for show. He'd been known to lie and cheat to get what he wanted in the end. How he'd stayed out of the can was beyond her what with the baumes rush and all that. She wondered if he had a few senators in his pocket as well.

She slid to her feet putting her hat on and slowly making her way towards the table as she buttoned the black suit jacket she wore. She'd figured black with a simple white undershirt would be best. With her ever present fedora and her hair pinned back she looked as dangerous as anyone else in the club did but it was her aura that told people not to screw with her. They kept their distance from her. She was satisfied with that.

The laughter and soft voices continued as she approached stopping when two rather large men in three piece black suits stepped in her path. "I need to speak to Gold." She spoke clearly letting her voice carry a bit.

"Boss is busy. If he wants to see you he'll let us know." One of the big lugs spoke holding out his hand to stop her from trying to go past. As if she was stupid enough to try and get by the two walls that were referred to as men.

"Will you let him know Emma Swan came by?" She asked knowing her name would be recognized.

"Emma Swan? Is that you?" Gold's lilting voice reached her ears. Immediately the two large men stepped out of her way allowing her to make her way to the table. The shine from the table hurt her eyes a bit but she still managed to look across it and meet Gold's eyes.

"It is sir. How've you been?"

Gold smirked his gold capped front teeth showing as he watched her stop right before the table and remove her hat as he considered proper. Since she'd left his employ he'd been afraid she'd forget her manners. Obviously that wasn't the case.

"Well. And yourself," he asked never motioning for her to move into the booth. He was still paranoid as ever she noticed. He wouldn't have gotten where he was, she supposed, if he wasn't. He folded his hands on the table and leaned forward watching her watch him, showing no emotion whatsoever on his face.

"As well as can be expected sir. It's good to see you. I wanted to come and speak to you since it's been a while."

"You left my employ rather post haste." He pointed out with a slight motion of his hand. Gold always did talk with his hands when he was sitting. It was a quirk that made people think him slow. Little did they know what the bastard was truly capable of.

"There were a lot of things going on back then sir." Emma offered dipping her head. She knew he would know what she was referring to.

"Indeed there was." Gold gave her another smarmy smirk. "I heard you were working as gumshoe now a days not calling copper are you?"

"If I was sir you'd be doing a bit upstate right now." A collective gasp came from the table as Emma met Gold's dark eyes head on. She could feel the weight of their gazes some with pity and wonder, one in particular with fear. She ignored it keeping her eyes solely on the man in front of her.

Everyone waited on baited breath to see what sort of punishment the blonde would get before Gold started to laugh. "Always did have a smart mouth on you kid. That's why I always liked you. Welcome home."

Emma smiled as he motioned her into the booth. "Good to be back sir."

* * *

Boozehounds - heavy drinkers

Can - Prison

Baumes Rush- refers to a law that states with three criminal offenses a person was sent to jail automatically for life.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes/Warnings/Rantings: Damn this one didn't want to get written. Mostly because I got stuck but then I figured it out with a little shove. I hope you guys like this chapter. It wasn't as gritty as I wanted but there is a bit of language shift between Graham and Emma that will sorta explain itself in chapters to come. I hope that won't be too terribly confusing. Anyways just let me know what you think like always and I will be oh so grateful. As always there is a list of noir terms used at the bottom. I don't think there is any that hasn't been explained before except one but if I missed something just let me know! ~ Bella**

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 6**

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Gold?" Regina hissed as she shoved Emma into their now familiar stall at the end of the row in the bathroom of the Black Butterfly. The lock clicked into place like it always did as the brunette whirled around on her.

"I didn't think it was important…" Emma started only to get cut off by the beautiful brunette.

"You didn't think it was important?" She raged, "Then why didn't you tell me when I told you what I thought we should do."

"I didn't intend to use that connection." The blonde sighed, "I told you we didn't know that much about one another."

"Then you'd best explain now gumshoe because I'm losing patience with you."

"Does it really matter doll? I have a past the same as you do and yet we somehow ended up here." Emma leaned back against the wall folding her arms.

"What do you take me for a fool?" Regina narrowed her eyes. "Have you been conspiring with Gold the entire time?"

She studied her for a time before speaking. "Do you really think that's the case doll? What motive would I have? What about Gold for that matter?"

The brunette eyed her critically. "He'd have a lot of motive if he's looking for an excuse to get rid of me and he found it by dangling you in front of me."

"Regina that's insane. You've done nothing but be a doting little twist to him. He's almost as paranoid as you are though so I guess that's why you two got along."

"Is it? You tell me here and now if he's trying to get rid of me and if he's using you to do it." Her coffee colored eyes bore into emerald green ones as the blonde sighed but didn't look away.

"He isn't trying to get rid of you. I never brought up my connection to him because I…" Emma trailed off finally looking away. "I didn't want you to know…well I wanted you to think better of me than just that. I did a lot of things back then, lots of things I'm not proud of."

The brunette didn't say a word. "You do realize I won't trust you anymore?" She finally spoke.

The blonde's eyes met hers studying her. "That's for the best. We need to distance ourselves if we're going to make it out of this together."

Regina narrowed her pretty eyes before turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom quietly. Emma flipped around and slammed her fist into the tiled wall feeling tears well up in her eyes. It was best she had to tell herself repeatedly. It was best if they stayed apart for a bit. Gold couldn't suspect that they were planning this. She only hoped Regina would still be willing to go along with it. She'd seemed to so hurt and vulnerable in that moment. She knew that wasn't a position she liked to be in. Emma sighed drawing her hat down over her face and heading back out into the smoky speakeasy.

* * *

"Long time no see Emerald. Good to have you back." The white washed door of the little office where the now owner of the city's best brothel, The Milliner's Cage, conducted his business.

You know the type of place; everyone had seen something like it. The gilded chandeliers and mirrors in every room, the overstuffed velvet fainting couches, the thick Persian rugs in various colors to match the various dolls located within. But these dames weren't your average pro skirts. They did a whole hell of a lot more than that and everyone who was anyone knew they did it at this man's behest. All for that lug with the smarmy smirk and the cane loaded like a damn tommy gun.

The man with a smirk to rival Gold's folded his strong arms across his chest hiding his black vest with the gold buttons from view.

"I didn't think I'd be back Jefferson."

The man laughed a rich throaty sound. "They all say that. So what can I do for you my lady?" He bowed playfully though he never took his eyes off her. He wasn't stupid after all.

"I need your help."

Jefferson arched a brow, "Surely you realize my favors come with almost as high a price as Gold himself." It was a statement of fact not a question.

"If I needed a favor I would've said…as is you owe me you bastard."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes studying her for a moment. "I don't owe you anything Emerald. If you want my help you'd best get a silver tongue in that head of yours." He took a step back heading back into his office before attempting to shut the door in her face.

Never could take an insult, Emma thought wryly.

"What about Paige?" She asked knowing that would stop the man in his tracks. Just as she predicted his head swiveled towards her, facing her with a look of hostility across his handsome face.

"You dare bring her up?"

"If it means your help I will."

"What do you want Emerald? Didn't you do enough damage when you blew outta this joint?" He sounded sad, resigned.

Emma felt bad for causing the look but she'd had no choice. He hadn't given her an opening for anything else and she had to get him to agree. "I haven't begun to do damage yet Jefferson." She offered with a nonchalant shrug.

The man sighed, "Come on in then. We'll talk inside. No sense yammering on where any of the riff raff can hear us." He muttered glancing down the halls, "you know all ears are present when there's information to be gained." He paused, "you were one of my best at it."

Emma arched a blonde brow but didn't say a word just followed the man into the office. It took a great amount of trust for both parties to put their backs to one another and she was glad Jefferson believed she could be trusted in such a capacity now that he knew what she was up to. She guessed he figured it was safe seeing as she needed his help and she'd certainly never asked for it before. The blonde watched as he settled himself behind his marble topped desk with the big leather chair that she'd always hated and gave her a smirk.

"Open for business Emerald. I'm all ears." He steepled his fingers in front of him elbows resting on the desktop.

* * *

"How's it going Ems?" Graham asked sliding off the water stained wall outside of her crappy apartment. It was nearly dawn but it appeared as though her partner hadn't been waiting for her that long. Damn the man for figuring out how to read her without actually trying.

"It's going," she replied neutrally, trying to get a feel for the situation at hand.

"You still dizzy with that mobster's dame?" Graham never did beat around the bush. That was part of why she liked him so much.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "That ain't any of your business."

"Ain't it?" Graham asked watching as she slipped past him and dug her key out of her pants pocket.

She sighed when she heard the lock click. "No. It's mine to deal with. You stay clear of it. You always fell in the gray area, no need to get sucked into the black."

"You mean like you?" He sighed, "Dammit Ems you can't tell me to stay away from this when this is taking you into a really dark place. A place you promised me you wouldn't go again."

"And I don't intend to. I escaped it once. Damn near cost me everything but I did it and I'll do it again."

"And bring the hounds of hell down on the both of us." He hissed following her inside. He watched as she pulled her coat and hat off setting both items on the nearby black iron coat rack and followed her through to her small living room but didn't bother sitting down. Instead he strode over to the windows looking down into the streets for a moment before turning around to face her as she spoke. "You ain't involved." Emma pointed out, "you didn't want to be remember?"

"And I still don't want to be but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for you. This is dangerous Ems. This world, this game you're playing with this vixen. She's going to get you killed and there will be no consequences at all for her when she does."

"She ain't no vixen to start with. She's a good dame with a heart of gold." She snapped as she loosened her tie.

Graham shook his head, "She's trouble; not just for you but for me too."

"She ain't done nothing to you." She pointed out threading her fingers along the black fabric clutched tightly in her hands.

"Yeah but when she gets my best friend killed she'll have done a whole hell of a lot to me."

"I'm not going to die Graham. I'll be okay. I promise. I told that kid I'd find his Mom and I'm going to. We're getting out of here the three of us together."

"And what you're just gonna play happy family? You think that lug Gold is gonna tolerate that? He'll want revenge and if he can't get the two of you he'll go after someone you care about."

"So this is about you. Here I thought you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. Or are you so dependent on me to watch your back that you can't function without me?"

"This ain't about me. You know it's not. It's about you making the right decision without letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"I ain't got no emotions attached to this case Graham. I'm okay. I'm clear headed and I got my eyes peeled for anything. You know paranoia in this pays off and I got plenty of that to go around."

The man chewed his bottom lip studying her as she played with the black tie in her hands. "You are dizzy with that dame." He smiled looking, "I never thought I'd see the day that you would be so completely taken with a doll."

Her green eyes narrowed as she watched him. "I want her. I won't deny that for a second."

"Then you'd best make sure you approach this properly so both of you don't end up in the bottom of the Hudson."

"We're being careful…"

"Not careful enough. I saw her come here and I don't think I was the only one."

Emma frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"There were two lugs following her, they high tailed it when they saw me but they were close by."

"Did you get a good look at 'em?"

"Good enough but you got reckless by letting her come here."

"I didn't know she was coming…"

"That don't matter. It matters what they think they saw and as paranoid as Gold is he likely knows you coming back had something to do with his twist. So you'd best keep your distance from her."

"We are. We're staying away from each other for the time being."

Graham nodded, "Okay. Look I don't like this but I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy…"  
"She does."

"Then I'm happy for you." He finished. "But I wish you could find a less complicated situation to pick her up in."

Emma grinned and nodded, "Yeah well I wouldn't be me if I didn't pick the broad with the history."

He laughed and nodded, "That's very true. Be careful Ems."

She studied him in the neon lighting flooding into the tiny living room with its threadbare carpet and second hand furniture would be gone shortly as the sun was beginning to trek its way across the sky. She nodded, "I will." She promised.

* * *

Pro skirt - professional prostitute


	8. Chapter 7

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 7**

Emma slid into the booth beside Sean Boyd. Tonight Ashley Boyd was up there singing her lungs out meaning her man was here to conduct business while she distracted the audience with her golden pipes. The lights reflected prettily off her blonde hair which had little baubles weaved into it so it appeared to give her a halo. Emma would've snickered if she knew not to keep a neutral face. She glanced over at Gold keeping her eyes away from her doll. She knew better than to look at Regina while Sean was around. Boy was smart always had been and he knew like the rest of them that Gold valued brains and information above anything else.

"Ah Emerald I heard you dropped by to visit Jefferson."

"Yeah we have…history as I'm sure you remember…I thought he could help me with my information gathering on the good doctor."

The croaker they were speaking of was a well-known psychologist to the rich. He was a nice man by all accounts soft spoken and very gentle but he had a crooked side. Didn't everyone in this town? The good doc, a man by the name of Archibald Hopper, liked the girls a little too much. He also liked to partake in the gambling casino that was underneath the Milliner's Cage. He had a particular fondness for brunettes which was why Emma wore a brown wig when she'd seen him that night as his gambling debts were taking precedence over the information he provided them.

"Here's what you asked for." She pulled an envelope and slid it across the highly polished oak table. She ignored the way the light from the gaudy gold chandeliers reflected off of it giving her a bit of a headache.

Sean narrowed his eyes watching her but didn't say a word as Gold reached out with his ever present smirk and pocketed the envelope gold capped teeth flashing briefly. He shifted, the black coat he'd chosen this evening whispering around him revealing the pistol strapped to his chest. Never was one to let business and pleasure mix. Gold was the best for a reason; paranoia saved him on more than one occasion.

"Always could depend on you to get things done for me Emerald." He murmured fondly gazing at her.

Before she'd left, Gold had been something like a father to her. If a father taught his daughter how to kill and screw that is. They'd been surprisingly close though and Emma knew he'd been training her to take over should something happen to him. He was nothing if not resourceful and when the time came he'd sold her out as quickly as he'd sold anyone out that he considered expendable. And everyone had a price on their head around Gold. She wasn't certain though how high the one on Regina's head was nor her own though she did wonder.

Emma continued to stare at him not breaking their gaze. She was the only one dumb enough when she was younger to try and stare the gangster down. He'd found it such an amusing concept at the time that he'd allowed her to do so even though Jefferson tried to punish her for her insolence. Gold gave a small nod turning away first but Emma knew it to be a hollow victory. If the damn lug wanted her dead for her disrespect she'd have been bumped off by now.

"Sir I believe our bangtails are going to be doing very nice this year." Sean began again having been interrupted by Emma's sudden appearance.

"Unless the bulls are going to try and take 'em from us again," Gold pointed out in his lilting voice.

"I doubt they'll pull that stunt sir. I'm sure with the highbenders we got…"

"Highbenders don't mean anything if they're thrown out themselves." Emma muttered motioning for a scantily clad waitress to bring her a tiger's milk.

Gold snickered, "Emerald has a point Sean; we can't depend on the highbenders. We gotta do this properly."

Sean glared over at Emma briefly before speaking again, "Sir I've got the high pillow of the police commission under my thumb. Seems he likes gambling and pretty girls same as our good croaker friend. They aren't going to find out it leads back to you. I'll have him bury it."

"And what happens if the pillow gets a conscious and decides to let it happen then boss rots in hoosegow." Emma pointed out. "And I don't know about you but while I'd be happy to crush him out we still got the problem of him being there in the first place."

"There won't be any need for that Emerald. We'll be doing this my way. End of discussion." Gold's voice held finality in its tone along with its ever present slippery nature that made you want to take a shower after hearing the oil he used to make it slide down the palette easier.

"Emerald, see what you can find out about our good friend the commissioner. Let's see where his loyalties really lie. Then we'll see about these bangtails you're so proud of Sean."

* * *

"I know what you're up to and I'm not going to allow it." Sean's cold voice spoke from behind her as she stepped out into the still warm streets of the city.

Night had fallen on the underbelly and with it its usual undesirables flooded the city with their cheap tricks and cheaper flesh. All around pro skirts offered up their wares with a smile and charming wave; their pimps stood at ready nearby just in case a john got a bit too frisky with one of their girls. No sense in losing a good dame over some lug's jealousy after all. Some dark meat sold his wares on the street corner holding open his coat to flash the cheap fake gold of his watches and bracelets to boozehounds to bring home to their missus. Usually it worked to shut them up until it happened the next night.

The Black Butterfly loomed behind her, tall and imposing as always as she slowly turned staying out of the street lamps as was her custom. Everyone who was good at their jobs new light in the dark made you a target. "What am I up to Sean?"

"You think you can just mosey back in here after how you left? You got another thing coming Emerald." He spat her nickname at her and she narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word.

"I know you been sleuthing around long before you came back to Gold. You been staying out of his way but your timing is awfully convenient for you to be making an appearance." Sean stepped forward and Emma could see his hand lingering near the pocket of his jacket. She slid her hand silently down to her hip where she'd strapped her six shot revolver letting him know that he wasn't the only one packing heat if he decided to draw on her she'd draw right back. Her jacket hid it well and her trust revolved had yet to let her down.

"What do you want Sean? You want me to stay away from him?" Emma smirked, "Don't make me laugh."

"You pathetic piece of trash everyone knows boss didn't want you so that's why he…"

"Why he what Sean? Why he told me to hit the streets? Is that what he's feeding you? Then you'd best not believe it because I'm back and you ain't gonna do nothing to stand in my way." Emma leaned forward as she spoke daring him to say anything else. The man clenched his square jaw and slowly backed up not putting his back to the fair haired girl who watched him until he disappeared back into the club.

The blonde sighed as she finally turned the corner before she moved on down the block. She didn't get far though. As she was passing a darkened alleyway her hearing perked before a gloved hand was slid over her mouth and she was pulled into the swallowing blackness.

* * *

Slammed up against the wall shot the breath right out of her lungs and not in the good way; seeing stars in her vision for a moment it took her a few seconds to register that warm lips were now pressed firmly up against hers.

She shook her head, feeling her hair catching along the grimy bricks of the building she was pressed against. Her hat was gone and she wasn't sure she'd get it back. The lips let up and she took a gasping breath. Somewhere down the way a cat howled and jumped off causing a trash can to hit the concreted ground heavily making all sorts of racket. She looked up into amber eyes sparkling with amusement.

"For a big baddie you gotta a way a not paying attention…gumshoe." Regina gave her a soft smile.

"I thought you were staying away from me doll." Emma murmured staring up at her as she was finally able to catch her breath. "You look gorgeous. I always did love a dame in red."

"It was the color I was wearing the first night I set eyes on you." Regina paused looking down before she spoke. "I tried to stay away from you Ems. But I can't do it. I gotta a taste of you and I gotta have more."

"And I can't get you outta my head either doll," The detective agreed.

"So tell Emerald when are you gonna take me away from all this? Make me your moll." The beauty smirked as they played their old games.

"Soon doll. I got everything worked out. We're going to have enough money to set ourselves up somewhere nice and pretty."

"You got big plans sleuth. Gonna make an honest woman outta me?"

The blonde smirked, "That's a part of the plan."

"Good cause I need you to make me as honest as can be; right now." Regina leaned forward pressing her cherry red lips to Emma's pink ones again silencing the blonde's comeback.

* * *

Emma smirked as she walked into her office the next day. She hadn't been coming into here much but she needed to get things wrapped up, make sure Graham knew what was going on and what she was going to have to do when it came time. She wasn't comfortable telling him everything but he would be a good person to use as a contact in case she, Regina and Henry needed anything. She looked up at the broken down ceiling fan and the two old battered tables they called desks. Graham's dart board still hung where it always had and her bottle of cream of Kentucky was still resting right on the edge of her desk where it was supposed to. Yeah she'd miss this little hole but it was time to move on to bigger better things.

Graham was talking to someone hidden by his back as he leaned with both hands against his desk facing away from the door. Whoever it was she guessed it must be his new squeeze given the feminine shot of laughter. Wait a sec…that sounded familiar.

When they both looked up at her Emma was met by the pretty waitress she'd dumped all those weeks ago. "Ruby, what are you doing here doll?" She found herself asking.

"Waiting on you; Graham here was teaching me to play darts before you showed up." Ruby was looking particularly good in her short little blue shorts with her hair tied up and curled and a pretty red and white stripped top hugging her chest. "You two used to play all the time or have you forgotten?" Ruby's smile faded as she watched Emma.

Emma frowned, "It's not that." She began only to be cut off.

"No I hear you're dizzy with some dangerous vixen." Ruby slid her bare leg out and then crossed it showing off their smooth delicious lengths. Emma wouldn't deny it she'd always been a sucker for a good pair of pins and Ruby had a damn fine set. "How's that going for you?" The brunette interrupted her contemplation.

"Pretty well actually. What's she doing here?" Emma asked looking at Graham.

"I asked her…"

"He asked me to come." Ruby interrupted, "thought if he couldn't talk some sense into you that I could."

"What makes you think you can talk some sense into me Rubes?"

"Better me than that tomato you've gone and gotten dizzy with." She pointed out. "We were good together Ems. We could still be good together. Don't you remember?"

Emma clenched her jaw. "Yeah I do remember. You're right we had a lot of good times together Rubes but I've moved on and I'm gonna blow this joint with the dame of my dreams and ain't no one gonna stop me." She turned on her heel heading out of her office when Graham came running after her.

"Ems, wait."

"Graham what the hell are you thinking bringing her into this mess?"

"If you succeed I'm gonna lose my best friend. If you lose I'm gonna lose you. Either way I lose you. I can't handle that Ems. You're all I got in this town."

"Then come with me. Come with us. Get the hell outta dodge."

"I can't just up and leave Ems…"

"Why the hell not? We're thinking about heading west maybe go to the big easy or head out further try to make our home there. We got it all worked out Graham."

"Do you now? And where do I factor into you playing happy family with this dame and her kid?"

"You're my family too. You and me we always have been."

Graham bit his lip looking at her, looking pained before he opened his mouth. "Have you heard of something called the pearl peacock?"

"Pearl peacock…what is that your way of telling you're lit up?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Don't be a bunny Ems. It don't suit you. The pearl peacock is a necklace shaped like a peacock hence the name. It's got blue, purple, and green diamonds surrounded by a large pearl worth a damn fortune."

"Why are you asking about something like this?" Emma asked arching her brow.

"I got it on good authority that your dame plans to steal that sucker from Gold before she blows outta here with you to play happy family."

"What?" The blonde stared at her scruffy friend and partner. "What are you on about? Where'd you hear something like that?"

"Around town; you got your ways, I got mine."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "she ain't never mentioned anything about no damn peacock necklace."

"Maybe because she's not all she seems then. If she ain't letting you in on her plans."

She clenched her jaw staring at him before giving a small nod, "Maybe."

* * *

**Bangtails- Racing horses**

**Bulls – Police**

**Highbenders – crooked politicians**

**Pillow – highest person at the top of something**

**Hoosegow – jail**

**Crush him out – break him out of jail**

**Dark meat – African American Man**

**Pins – Legs**

**Don't be a bunny - don't be stupid**

* * *

**Authors' ending notes/rantings: I bet no one saw that coming huh? Heh. This story has more twists and turns than any I've ever seen and the biggest one hasn't even come up yet. It very well could change the way this thing goes all together. I'm just as much along for the ride as you  
readers are so I hope you guys stick with me. I'm having a blast writing this piece and every twist and turn just makes it that much more fun to write. I hope it's just as fun to read. As always I hope you've enjoyed it and if you feel the urge to feed the muse it helps. Trust me. Dear God and Goddess does it help. Makes me motivated to write it. ~ Bella  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 8**

"Regina what are you doing here doll?" Emma asked as she came up the stairs to her apartment.

"Waiting on you, what took you so long?" Regina asked pushing herself up from the wall she was leaning against.

She was wearing a deep blue dress with a scandalously low cut v-neck and a swooping back. The blonde looked appreciatively over the honeyed skin. She stood out in the dingy building with its swollen floors and water stained walls. She was something fine that didn't belong in a dump like this. Despite the lack of trust Emma had in others she wanted desperately to trust this dangerous beauty even if it could cost her everything.

She stepped up hearing the boards creak as she moved towards the brunette dame who took a step towards her. Arms enveloped each other as they pressed close sharing a few open mouthed kisses. A door opening in the hallway caused them to pull away as Emma's neighbor, Mrs. Hutton stepped out. She was a bit off but still nice. She'd lost her son in World War 1 and her husband to tuberculosis a few years before. She never did seem to get over it too well. She was muttering to herself as she moved into the hallway stopping to briefly examine the gumshoe and her dame. She smiled at Emma and then glanced over Regina.

"Well don't you look pretty? My George had a sweetie just like you before he was sent off to the war." She continued to mutter to herself as she eyed Regina.

The brunette just gave a small smile following Emma who tugged her down the hall and away from the elderly lady. They pushed into Emma's apartment without a word to one another. As lips met again and again, Emma kicked the door shut with her foot before pushing Regina back to her bedroom. Regina however had other plans and twisted away from the blonde. She moved to the couch settling down. Despite the fine silk she tucked her legs underneath her comfortably. "We have all night gumshoe." She murmured.

The detective breathed for a moment before nodding and moving towards her. "I do need to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Regina asked holding out her hand as Emma approached. She frowned though when the blonde sat away from her on the other side of the couch. She moved over so that she was pressed up against her side. The blonde watched as her dame lifted her arm and slid it around her shoulders settling against her as though it were the most natural thing in the world. The lights from the neon across the bar bathed them in bright blue, pink, and yellow light causing the silk to look strangely as it shifted and bunched with every breath her doll took.

Emma hesitated for a moment not wanting to think there was a possibility that Regina would lie to her face. She couldn't fathom what she would do if she did.

"Graham caught a case recently."

"And what does that have to do with us?" The beauty asked as she leaned forward pressing her lips to Emma's exposed collar bones. The blonde was suddenly glad that she'd forgone her tie for the evening and left the top three buttons on her shirt open.

"It doesn't." Emma shuddered feeling her body react to the proximity of her doll.

"Then why are you talking about it?"

"Have you ever heard of something called the…Pearl Peacock?" Emma managed after a few pauses.

Regina pulled away staring at her for a moment. Her sharp eyes picked up everything in Emma's body language. "You think I know where it is?"

"Do you?"

"Yes," she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Regina, do you have that necklace?" Emma asked her heart pounding in her chest.

Amber eyes stared up into her green eyes not hesitating. "No."

"Then who does?"

"You do."

Emma blinked, "I don't have it."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." Emma stared owlishly at her.

Regina laughed her bell-like laughter echoing in the mostly empty room. "Yes you do. You've had it all this time."

"Where?" Emma asked feeling numb.

Regina blinked, "Do you really not know where it is? It's so obvious."

"Regina I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma stated with finality which caused the beauty curled close to her to roll her eyes and rise to her feet.

The brunette tugged her lover up off the couch leading her into her bedroom. "It's right there." She pointed to a small lamp.

Resting atop the shade, used to hold it on was indeed a peacock with a pearl inlay. "That thing? That's the necklace? But how?"

"You've had it all these years and you don't know how you got it?" Regina's brow furrowed as she stared at Emma. "You really don't know do you?"

"I got that thing from…oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Gina that necklace who did you hear about it from?"

"I overheard Gold talking about it one night and I did some research and found out what it was and how much it was worth if it were found."

"What do you mean found?"

"It belonged to the Queen of Germany back before World War I. When she and her husband fled Germany for the Netherlands the necklace was around her neck. Somehow or another it got lost and then made its way here. Gold bought it and put it around the neck of his moll at the time a girl named Belle."

"I remember Belle but I don't remember the necklace."

"The peacock wasn't something she wore often. Only on special occasions; Gold was too paranoid due to the money he sank into it. It turned up missing right after her death."

"And that was around the time I left…" Emma muttered.

Regina nodded, "I knew what it looked like thanks to my research so when I came back here with you I saw it and knew what it was. I thought you knew too."

"That's why you didn't say anything."

Again a soft nod accompanied by a sweet smile. "Emma you know what that means right? We can leave any time we want. We have the money now."

The blonde detective stared at her for a moment. "We still gotta make some plans doll before we go storming off into the night like that. We got some big plans and I wanna do this right."

Regina watched her for a few moments her eyes shining. "You promise?"

"I swear," Emma lifted a soft hand and pressed her lips against it.

* * *

"Jefferson. We gotta talk." Emma leaned against the burgundy wall of the man's office her arms folded across her chest.

She was wearing her usual attire, a black suit with a white button up and tie. Her fedora was pulled down to hide her eyes though this man would always be able to see right through her.

"What's wrong Emerald?" The man had his little box of pretty open. He always did like to get snowed before he could focus on anything.

It was one of the things that had gotten him in debt with Gold in the first place and landed him in this fine establishment.

She listened closely as he snorted a line before he sat back with a small smile. "What'cha need Emerald?" His voice sounded softer, more far away.

"What do you know about the Pearl Peacock?" She asked evenly watching as he shook his head as though trying to clear it.

"Is that what they're calling the snow birds now a days?"

"Don't be a bunny I know you know what I'm talking about. When I left you gave me a lamp and I wanna know where you got the damn thing."

"The lamp? Emerald I gave you a lot of furniture you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You big lug was this some sorta sting you set up to get me rubbed out?"

"I would do no such thing Emerald. I'm heart sick that you even think that of me." Jefferson laid his hand over his heart.

"If this is because of what happened with Paige…"

"Don't you ever speak of her you trash!"

"Then don't make me." Emma leaned back knowing how dangerous this man could be especially now that he was doped up.

"You know what happens to those that cross him Emerald. Why would you think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know you tell me." Emma met his eyes as he stepped closer. He touched her cheek and she allowed it keeping her body loose so as not to reveal how nervous she was at having him so close.

"You were his favorite you know? He always liked you the best out of all of 'em. For a while there I was convinced he was going to take you outta here make you his but he never did."

"No he had Belle and when she was gone things got bad."

"For all of us not just you Emerald; but you were the only one that could break through to him. When you left things went from bad to worse for a while but then they seemed to improve and then he met that sassy bit on his arm right now."

"She does have a mouth on her."

"He hates that about her you know? Thinks she's got too much brains in that pretty head of hers."

"Or not enough if she's opening her mouth too often," Emma muttered which made the pimp laugh.

"Yes that's true." Jefferson sobered up. "She's a pretty thing. He was talking about dumping her here once he was done with her."

"She'd do well here." Emma kept her cool though it made her skin crawl to think of Regina in a place like this.

"I could teach her a thing or two. Or maybe I'd just let you Emerald. You were the best before you left."

"I did what I had to do to survive nothing more or less than that."

"Indeed you did." Jefferson remained close to her leaning into her as was his way when he was high as a kite. He liked the girls that worked for him as much as any man should and she'd been no exception. Though he favored her a whole lot less than he had others. "What were we talking about again?" He shook his head.

"Nothing; just came by for a friendly chat that's all." Emma smiled at him as she slowly pushed off the wall. Her body collided with his shoving him backwards as she stepped out of his way. "I gotta get going Jefferson. Thanks again for taking me back into the fold."

"Any time Emerald." The man's smile was distinctly lecherous.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This thing did not want to get written. I swear. It took some work but I finally got it to the point I was at least somewhat happy with it. The biggest twist yet has been hinted at in this chapter but we're not quite there yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always I appreciate reviews. And if you have time or you're bored or whatever please check out my other work and let me know what you think of any of them as well. Hope to see you soon! ~ Bella**


	10. Chapter 9

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 9**

Emma walked quietly along the dark dank streets of the underbelly of the city. Steam from the grates leading down to the sewers pushed at her body sending a wave of heat with it that reminded her of the recently broken heat wave. She sighed as she looked up at the Black Butterfly but choosing not go inside. Not tonight, she thought with a shake of her head. She continued to walk allowing her getaway sticks to carry her where they would.

Somehow she ended up in a place she'd never thought she'd ever go to again. She lifted her hand knocking on the door and waiting. The door pulled open and Ruby stared back at her with an arched brow.

"What are you doing here Emma?" She asked trying to disguise the hurt but still it rang through loud and clear.

"I came to chin maybe try and salvage the friendship we used to have." Emma studied her pretty face. She could still feel the pull of attraction but her heart belonged solely to the beauty she was still planning on leaving here with.

"We weren't friends. We had sex with each other and that was that." Ruby frowned at her looking away.

"I'm sorry Rubes. I didn't mean to hurt you like this." She offered lamely.

"Well you did Em." Pretty slightly watery eyes met hers. The smell of the dank building could've caused the tears but Emma knew better. Ruby was crying because of her which made her feel like a total cad.

"I would've done anything for you. I would've been your moll and been at your beck and call for whatever you needed," The brunette with the red streaked hair continued. "But you chose that little chippy over me."

"She's not a chippy Rubes. She's…"

"What? A vixen determined to ruin my chance of happiness?"

Emma's face softened immediately. "She's not trying to do any of that doll. She didn't even know about you."

"Yeah and you never volunteered the information. You made it perfectly clear to me that I was nothing but a lay for you."

"Rubes," The gumshoe started.

"No Emma you don't get to speak. You always had an attitude but you never treated me like everyone else. Like I was just a pretty eye piece for them to look at; something to play with before they went home to the wife. You treated me like a lady and I cared about you for that. You and Graham always did right by me and Granny. Granny was so happy when you started coming around asking about me did you know that? She said it was about time someone decent showed some interest in me."

Emma parted her lips to speak then closed them looking down at the thin holey carpet that lined the halls. "I really am sorry Rubes. I didn't know you cared about me like that."

"That's because you're blind to everything but those things that you want. And you wanted her from the moment you laid eyes on her so you ignored everything else even common sense. Open your eyes Emma. You may care about her but she's not good for you. She's poison and she'll kill you as surely as if someone put a bullet in your brain pan."

"Everyone's gotta die some time. Better to die for love then other crueler things."

"You don't have to die. You could stay here with me." The pretty waitress reached out her hand but when the blonde gumshoe pulled back from her she paused. "Just say you'll think about it. That's all I'm asking. I think we could be real happy, you and me."

"Any person would be lucky to have you doll but you're just too good for the likes of me."

"That's for me to decide not you."

"Have a good night Ruby."

"Em," Ruby's voice followed her as she tilted her hat to her and began the decent back down the water logged hallway towards the exit to slightly less stale air. "Em, wait. Please." But the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the slamming grates of the door.

* * *

"Emerald?" Gold's smary voice spoke as she settled into the booth near him. Regina was nowhere in sight leaving him with only his guards. "What's wrong?" He asked reading her face correctly.

"My squeeze and I had an argument."

"The pretty brunette waitress I've seen hanging around your place." Gold surmised.

Emma nodded in agreement while waving down a waitress and ordering a tall glass of tiger's milk. "She's not happy with some of my decisions."

Gold nodded not saying anything. He could understand a dame not being happy. God knows he'd had enough experience with that to last a lifetime. "Neither was she." He finally offered.

"I'm sorry sir. Bringing up bad memories like this," Emma offered but the gangster's face remained a complete neutral mask.

"She did what she had to do to survive. Best cut off the arm rather than lose your life." He murmured.

Emma nodded watching as the waitress set down the large glass tumbler on the flat shiny table top. The chandeliers twinkled merrily above them not at all reflecting their bleak conversation.

"I'm still sorry sir. I know you miss her dearly."

Gold shrugged, "It gets easier with time passing."

"Do you ever see her? She's still around here isn't she?"

"She went upstate. She's married now, lug named Gaston. He's a decent sort; likes the bangtails a bit but not enough to cause any damage."

Emma nodded, "Well at least she's happy." It was all she could think to offer.

Gold nodded, "Yes there is that."

She took a gulp of her drink setting the glass down. The ice cubes clicked against the glass making a soft bell-like sound.

"Emerald," Gold murmured softly after a time toying with the head of his long black cane.

Green eyes moved to him watching him. "Yes sir?"

"There's been some talk among my men, something about where your loyalties lie." He didn't look up at her. "You aren't planning on grafting me are you?"

"You know I'd never do that." She denied looking back at her glass. "I have no reason to. You're the closest thing I have to a family."

"A family you left behind all those years ago."

"I had no choice sir."

"No I don't suppose you did. You could've come to me then you know. I would've found some way to help you."

"A butcher you mean." Emma sighed. "I don't know why we're even talking about this anymore."

"It's in the past." Gold agreed with that knowing look twinkling in his eyes.

The blonde nodded, "Yes it's all past and there is no going back."

"Indeed not. I'm sorry about your moll I'm sure she'll come around. Perhaps send her flowers?"

"Perhaps, thank you sir for keeping me company while I drink."

"No one should drink alone Emerald not even you."

Emma nodded taking another long swig from the glass. "I'm surprised your business associates aren't here." She murmured casually.

"They were. I sent them away when I saw you walk in. No need for them to hear our private conversation."

The blonde gave him a smile, "Yeah no need to give them more ammo against me."

"Indeed. Finish your drink and get going. Go get some rest. I may have a job for you here in a bit." It was a command as clear as anything he'd ever said to her ever was.

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Heard tale you had quite a night out Ems," Graham said softly looking sympathetically over at her as she settled down in her familiar leather desk chair.

She shrugged, "I did what I had to do."

"Heard you went to Ruby's," His voice was careful even as he continued to throw darts at his ever present dart board.

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

"You wanna bump gums?"

The blonde shook her head tilting the cheap leather chair back with a loud creak. She stared up at the water marked ceiling watching the cheap fan blades whirl around and round. She could hear Graham's darts collide with the board but there was nothing left for her to say. She'd done what she could to salvage her relationship with Ruby and Graham. She and Regina were planning on leaving in just a few short days and Emma didn't know what to say to make things better. A knock at their door drew both their eyes. Graham pulled it open blinking when he saw who was on the other side before stepping back to allow them inside.

"Emerald?" Regina's soft voice spoke and Emma smiled rising to her feet.

"What are you doing here sweets?" She asked as she moved towards her.

Regina shrugged with a small smile. She was looking particularly beautiful today in a long off white gown. Her dark hair was slicked down with a large off white flower on one side. She smiled as she moved towards Emma her heels clacking across the uneven floorboards. They embraced briefly sharing a brief kiss before pulling away at Graham's subtle cough. "I'll be downstairs if you two ladies need anything Ems."

"Ems huh? Not Emerald?"

"Emerald was a nickname I've had for a long time. Left it behind when I left that world." Emma explained her arms still loosely wrapped around Regina's small waist.

"Does it bother you that I call you that?" Small well-kept hands came up to rest on her shoulders sliding along the cotton of her dress shirt.

Emma shook her head, "Not at all. Besides what choice did you have to not call me that? Everyone else does and Gold would've figured out we knew each other if you didn't."

"He called you Emma the first night you came back to him." The beauty pointed out sliding her hands down to fiddle with her tie.

"But he hasn't since and no one else calls me by my real name in that world."

Regina nodded releasing the tie and began tracing her fingers over her shoulders in invisible patterns. "Your partner doesn't seem to like me much."

"He doesn't like anyone much doll. It's nothing against you."

"Still I'd like to be on good terms with him. He seems important to you."

"He's my best friend. We've known each other a long time."

The brunette nodded and after a pause spoke, "I thought we'd go down to New Orleans first. I've always wanted to see it."

The blonde smiled, "We can go wherever you like doll. I'm sure Henry would enjoy it."

"Henry? You mean my father?" She blinked big brown eyes at her alight with confusion.

Emma cocked her head as her brow wrinkled, "Henry as in Henry your son. He's the one that asked me to come and find you."

"Emma, I don't know where you've gotten that information from but I don't have a son. I've never had a son."

"What?" The gumshoe felt her blood run cold. They stared at each other in shock before they both spoke at the same time.

"Gold."

* * *

Chin: Talk

Bump gums: talking

Grafting: con, pull one over

* * *

**Author's Notes/Rantings: Bom bom bom! We've finally gotten to the biggest twist in this little story of mine. Have you figured out just who Henry is or where his loyalties lay? I think it was hinted at but if not it's okay. It'll all resolve itself in the next few chapters. We're sorta coming up on the end of this piece. It's been a blast and I loved writing it. I'll be sad to see it end. If you haven't all ready please check out my newest work Eternal Flame...thing needs a better name...anyways I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment and I'll see you next chapter! ~Bella**


	11. Chapter 10

**Pearl of the Isle **

**Chapter 10**

"Emerald we should just leave." Regina started as Emma pulled away from her heading for the door.

"No we can't doll. If he's sent some kid after me to get at you and me both then he's got a damn good reason for it. It's best if we get out of all of this before we leave or he'll hunt us down like dogs."

"He's going to do that anyways." Regina pointed out softly not moving.

Silence descended on the little room, the only noise the fan blades whirring around above them. Dust flew through the air kicked up by the moving air as the blonde gumshoe finally turned towards her moll.

"What do you want me to do Regina?" She finally asked.

"I want us to leave tonight." Regina's voice was firm.

"You think you can get away tonight?"

"I know I can. Meet at the Black Butterfly. Gold will be there doing some work. Your favorite bartender will be there. He'll let me out the back if I ask."

"I can't be seen going in or out. It'll be on you to get out."  
"Just meet me out back with the iron and then we'll blow this joint." Regina's arms went around Emma's neck before she leaned in pretty red lips meeting full pink ones.

"If you're sure," Emma murmured studying the pretty brunette.

"I'm positive Emma."

* * *

Waiting sucked, Emma decided leaning against the iron and smoking a blunt for a change of pace. She sighed blowing out smoke as she tilted her head back looking up at the smog covered sky. She'd miss this place for all its stink and horrible people. The underbelly had been her home for so long she doubted she'd know what to do when she and her love finally reached the light.

She threw down her bold smashing it with the heel of her boot before straightening up. The lights were dim back here, nothing but the dumpsters and strays waiting so why bother lighting it up? She heard a commotion before the door pushed open and striding towards her in all her glory was the doll of her dreams.

Emma smiled her arms sliding around the beauty's waist as she pulled her close for their first true kiss in freedom. She felt arms slip around her neck holding on tightly as the kiss grew more passionate. "It's time to go love. Are you ready?"

"More than ready," Regina assured her, her kiss smudged red lips turned up in a smile.

"Let's go." They both turned and stopped dead in their tracks.

Standing in front of them with a small handgun aimed at them was none other than the little boy that started this whole mess.

"So my father was right. You two were going to run off with his jewels." Henry murmured his eyes narrowing as he glared hard at them both.

Emma carefully stepped forward tucking Regina behind her to shield her. "What do you want kid?" She asked.

"I want my father's money and I want you to acknowledge me."

"Acknowledge you? Kid I don't even know who you are." The gumshoe stared at the boy who's mouth was set in a hard line.

"Why did you leave this life?" He asked. "You were young, barely able to keep a roof over your head but you still left even though you know he'd have helped you."  
"What are you talking about kid?" Emma asked breathing out slowly as the child blinked back tears, his hard eyes glaring into her own.

"Ten years ago Belle left my father. Ten years ago the night it happened he called you. You were always his favorite, he liked your spirit. You came over at his behest. A few months later you found out you'd gotten more than you bargained for that night."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "So what? So you know my history."

"I know your history because when you got out you were pregnant…with me."

Regina gasped behind Emma clutching her tightly. Emma watched the little boy waving the gun around as he spoke.

"So why then after working so hard to get out did you just give me up…mother?"

"I…" Emma trailed off staring at the angry eyes of the child.

"She wanted to give your best chance." Regina said softly causing the little boy to look up at her and set his jaw.

"If she wanted to give me my best chance she should've handed me over to my father!"

"If I'd done that then you would've turned out just like this and this is the last thing I wanted for you." Emma spoke softly watching the glimmer of hope in the little boy's eyes. "You were so small and perfect and I loved you more than anything. I knew on the run from this life like I was I couldn't provide for you the best life had to offer and that's what I wanted for you. I didn't want you to become a killer like me."

"You didn't?" The gun was slowly lowered as he stared up at the two women.

"Of course not; you're my son. I wanted you to be happy and taken care of above anything else." Emma felt the silent tears begin to track down her cheeks as the child stared up at her.

The small handgun fell to the ground with a loud clink and the little boy moved towards them. Emma found herself kneeling down, her arms opening as she swept the petite boy she hadn't even realized was her son up into her arms.

The first time she'd held him, he'd been so small. She could vividly remember that night, the smell of alcohol and the heart monitor beeping beside her head. The steady drip of the IV and there in her arms the small bundle of warm pink flesh and bright eyes. He'd been a beautiful baby and with his little flailing arms and open toothless mouth which he had opened to yawn a few times. Being born after all is hard work. She'd fallen head over heels in love with him and because of that she knew she had to do what was right.

That's why she knew she had to do the right thing for him. She had to give him his best shot at a happy life. He'd cried when the nurse had taken him and she in turn had sobbed her eyes out alone and handcuffed to the bed. She'd never told anyone about the son she'd given up. She hadn't even fully intended to tell Regina. She held her son and glanced up when she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. She smiled up at Regina as the beautiful woman smiled back at her with such adoration.

"Well this is a touching scene. Mother and son reunited at last." A soft lilting voice spoke.

Emma tensed looking up and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Graham?" She asked sliding to her feet and pushing her little boy behind her with Regina who immediately pulled him into her arms and held him close. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think he'd let you two just get away like this?" Graham asked stepping into the little light above the darkened alleyway. "Did you really think he'd let you make off with his jewels and his moll?"

"He doesn't care about her Graham. You know it as well as I do." Emma stared at him, studying the glinting gun winking in his hand. She cursed silently in her head that the gun Henry had dropped was so far away there was no way she could get to it without Graham shooting her.

"That may be the case but she's still his and you above all else know he doesn't give up what's rightfully his."

"And you're here to stop us?" Emma asked keeping her family behind her.

"Would seem that way wouldn't it?" Graham gave her a small dead smile.

"What do you want from us? The jewelry? What?"

"That would be a good start and her." He pointed with the gun at Regina.

Emma shook her head, "She's non-negotiable. She goes with me and the boy."

"And the boy goes with me and her." Graham sighed, "Ems this doesn't have to be difficult. Hell he may even agree to give you the boy but not her."

"He doesn't get to separate my family Graham."

"You used to consider him family and me too."

"You still are my family." Emma replied to which he cut her off.

"No I'm not Emma. You're leaving with that bitch and the brat. I'm nothing to you you've proven that and after everything Gold and I did for you this is how you thank us?" The normally even tempered man exploded.

"You did a lot for me Graham. When I left that place you were the only one that was there for me. You helped me in ways no one ever had before and I thought you expected nothing from me. You are my brother in every sense of the word and I love you for it."

"Do you know why I helped you back then Emma?" Graham asked still waving the gun around.

The blonde shook her head keeping her back to her family. "No, why?"

"Because I was in over my head; and Gold asked me to. He said if I helped you, kept an eye on you he'd let me out of my debt to him. All I had to do was steer you clear of this place."

"He knew? He knew all this time? About Regina and I? About my son?"

"Did you really expect him not to?" Graham asked shaking his head, "He's willing to go light on you Ems. All he asks is that you hand over the jewels and his moll. You and I can go back to the way things were before. No harm done."

"What about my son?" Emma demanded knowing she wouldn't leave without either Regina or Henry in her possession.

"He's not yours. He belongs to Gold. You know that but he may be willing to give you the boy." Graham repeated his earlier statement.

"And if I try to leave them?"

Graham cocked the gun, the click of the bullet sliding into the chamber audible in the still night air. "I don't like your chances."

"And I don't like yours either." Regina's voice was soft, low and cold.

A few things seemed to happen in the space of a few moments. Graham twisted slightly, a gun shot followed by another fired and a body hit the ground. Emma blinked jade eyes adjusting in the light. Regina during the space of her and Graham's conversation had moved from around them and drew a gun from somewhere. Graham was lying face down on the ground a steadily growing pool of blood oozing out over the grey concrete towards Emma. The former gumshoe looked up watching as Regina calmly holstered the gun in a thigh holder before looking over at the blonde. The two stared at one another as all hell broke loose around them.

* * *

6 Months Later:

Emma stepped into the small house smiling as Henry greeted her by the white washed door his ever present storybook clutched in his hands. It was his favorite gift he'd gotten from her and she loved reading the stories aloud to him.

"Hey kid. What'cha been doing?" She asked ruffling his hair.

"Emma is that you?" Regina's appeared in the doorway of the bright kitchen and gave her a warm smile. "Welcome home darling. How was work?"

"It was work. Had to get Mrs. Henson's cat out of the tree again."

"Again? That cat must have a death wish." Regina disappeared back into the kitchen as her son and her lover both followed after her.

"What is that delicious smell?" Emma asking sniffing the air.

"Mom made lasagna Ma." Henry answered easily grinning over at his blonde mother.

"My favorite," Emma rubbed her hands together ready to go after her favorite meal with a vengeance.

"Hence why I made it," Regina laughed watching her family. "Out you two; let me cook in peace."

"You'll call us when it's ready…right?" Emma asked shifty eyed.

"No Em, I'm going to eat all this lasagna by myself." Regina rolled her eyes smoothing her hands over her apron. She looked so beautiful with her now longer hair and short simple red dress on. She looked like a house wife and Emma found it even more appealing than the beautiful gowns she used to wear back in the days when they'd first met.

"What'cha thinkin' about Ma?" Henry asked as he moved with her to the living room plopping down happily on the cloth couch beside her.

"Just how happy I am Henry. You?"

"Yeah I'm happy too. And so is Mom."

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Ma. And I love you Mom."

"And I love you both." Regina called from the kitchen with a laugh at their usual ritual.

The Black Butterfly burned down six months after they'd left. Emma had read about it in the paper. Mr. Gold was found guilty of racketeering and sentenced to life. Graham's body had been found suspected of being killed by Gold or his boys but no one was ever convicted. The case remained open and would likely stay that way. Emma hadn't gone to the funeral but honestly she didn't think it was a good idea to show her face back there. It was better if she forget that part of her life and focus instead on the family she had now.

"Hey Ma?" Henry's voice interrupted her thoughts. He was standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her with big eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a smile.

"Dinner's ready. Come on."

Emma smiled watching as her beautiful lover appeared in the doorway. "I hope you'll leave enough so you can take some for lunch tomorrow."

She laughed sliding to her feet, "I doubt it but I'll try."

Embracing Regina and pressing a kiss to her mouth they both laughed as Henry barreled past them with an ewww…gross…as he grabbed for a piece of fresh made garlic bread.

"Henry manners," Regina chimed as Emma pulled away. Emma laughed finally finding the one thing she'd finally sought all her life. A family.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: Ah, another one finished. I'm rather proud of the way this one twisted and turned. It was a blast to write but I'm rather glad not to have it hanging over my head anymore. And honestly I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Originally this one was going to end on a more tragic note but honestly I couldn't write it even if I wanted to. The biggest twist was supposed to be Gold being Henry's father but then something else happened. Yeah I'm not even sure where the hell that came from. Well I hope you enjoyed this little swing into A/U territory. I'm all ready plotting my next story which will be an alternate re-telling of FairyTale Land as we know it and Storybrooke as well. I hope you all will join me when it finally makes it's debut and if you want to check out some of my darker works they're available on my tumblr under the name bellaheat. Hope you guys check those out as well. See you next time! ~Bella**


End file.
